Just for One Night
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Karena itu, hanya untuk malam ini... Biarkan aku memiliki dirimu... Seutuhnya / SasuNaru /


Aku tahu… Aku tahu, sayang. Aku tahu sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi miliknya… Menjadi milik pendamping hidupmu yang sah. Karena itu, malam ini… Biarkan aku memiliki dirimu… Seutuhnya… Hanya untuk malam ini…

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**JUST FOR ONE NIGHT**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Inspirated Lemon: Lawless Diana Palmer**

**Warning : YAOI, LEMON, PORN WITHOUT PLOT / PWP, MATURE CONTENTS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARNED YOU!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Sa… Sasuke... Mmmhhh!"

"Buka mulutmu… Dobe…"

Naruto menganga kaget, dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Bibinya mempermainkan bibir Naruto dengan lembut, dalam keheningan tanpa nafas yang membuat Naruto dapat merasakan dengan jelas tubuh kekar Sasuke di tubuhnya, menyadari kehangatan tangan bungsu Uchiha itu di punggungnya, dan bibir Sasuke yang bermain dengan sangat sensual. Lengan Naruto terulur melingkari leher Sasuke. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, menyambut ciuman itu dengan lapar. Ia merasakan Sasuke menarik ujung kemejanya dari balik celana jins yang dikenakannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Sasuke menyentuh kulit telanjangnya, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Sa… Sasuke… " Naruto bergedik saat merasakan nafas Sasuke di tengkuknya. Sasuke hanya diam, mencoba menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh pemuda Namikaze itu.

Naruto menggeliat, mencoba untuk melakukan perlawanan. Namun Sasuke terlebih dahulu menghentikan perlawanan Naruto dengan menggulingkan pemuda itu ke bawah tubuhnya, agar bisa menatap langsung sepasang mata biru sapphire milik Naruto. Dibelainya rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu dobe, matamu adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang kau punya, setelah rambut pirangmu," gumam Sasuke sementara jari-jari panjangnya mulai mencari-cari kancing kemeja Naruto.

"Tunggu… Sasuke, kau tidak bisa melepasnya!" protes Naruto. Ia yakin pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa menahan rasa malunya jika Sasuke melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

"Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya." Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menuntaskan pekerjaannya, melucuti pakaian Naruto dari pinggang sampai atas. Rasanya seperti disambar petir. Semua mimpi Naruto tentang Sasuke tidak ada yang seeksplisit ini. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto yang berada di bawahnya. Rasanya begitu memabukkan memikirkan pemuda itu belum pernah melakukannya dengan siapa pun. Ia ingin pengalaman pertama pemuda itu dilakukan bersamanya. Belum pernah Sasuke menginginkan apa pun lebih dari ini.

Naruto mencoba bicara, tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menunduk. Bahkan saat Naruto bicara, Sasuke membuka mulut tepat di tonjolan kecil di dadanya, dan melahap semua yang ada. Lidahnya membelai titik sensitif itu sementara mulutnya menikmati pemuda itu dalam keheningan yang hanya dipecahkan oleh detak jantung dan erangan-erangan liar yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Jemari Naruto mencengkram kuat lengan Sasuke saat mulut Sasuke menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak turun menyusuri punggung Naruto dan perlahan mulai merapatkan tubuh mereka. Bibirnya berpindah ke bibir Naruto, sementara ia menempatkan posisi sehingga kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan.

"Sa… Sasuke," erangan Naruto kembali terdengar, "Aku tidak pernah mengira rasanya akan seperti ini!"

"Aku juga," bisik Sasuke. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu. Apa kau menyadari itu… Naruto?"

Naruto nyaris tidak mendengarnya. Ia dilanda gelombang hasrat yang begitu nyata. Sentuhan Sasuke membuat pikirannya melayang. Ia melengkungkan tubuh, bergerak gelisah di bawah desakan pelan dan sensual dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia membuka mulutnya, menerima ciuman lapar Sasuke yang membuat tubuhnya makin bergairah.

Sasuke melucuti sisa pakaian Naruto. Mulut hangatnya kembali bergerak di dada dan perut Naruto, mengklaim wilayah jajahannya dengan tanda-tanda berwarna kemerahan yang menjadi bukti kepemilikannya. Naruto terkesiap, bergelayut, dan tenggelam dalam sensasi baru saat Sasuke bergerak menuruni tubuhnya. Sasuke menyentuh tubuhnya dengan cara yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Naruto. Mungkin saja ia akan mati jika Sasuke berhenti sekarang.

Di tengah semua itu, entah sejak kapan kaus dalam Sasuke dilempar entah ke mana, diikuti jinsnya, meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam balutan celana bokser hitam. Celana itu sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan hasratnya.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Lengan pemuda itu melingkar di lehernya. Tubuh kecoklatannya yang dipenuhi peluh melengkung bak korban persembahan. Kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dengan nafasnya yang naik turun.

Tatapan langsung Sasuke berhasil menembus kesadaran Naruto. Ia melihat cara Sasuke memandangnya dan membuatnya mulai salah tingkah karena kini tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jangan malu," ucap Sasuke serak. "Malam ini… Hanya untuk malam ini… Biarkan aku memiliki dirimu… Seutuhnya…"

Naruto kembali merasakan bibir Sasuke di tubuhnya dalam kegelapan hangat kamar. Suara lembut bibir yang beradu nyaris tidak terdengar olehnya, tertutup oleh nafasnya sendiri yang tersengal. Ini lebih intim dari apa yang pernah ia bayangkan, terutama saat ia sepenuhnya bersentuhan dengan Sasuke tanpa penghalang apa pun.

Tubuhnya kembali tersentak saat jari Sasuke menyelinap masuk di belakang tubuhnya, mencoba untuk mengoyak pertahanan miliknya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, jeritan halus keluar dari bibinya dan air mata mulai meluncur turun dari sepasang mata birunya saat Sasuke menambah jari-jarinya.

"Rileks," bisik Sasuke saat tubuh Naruto menegang. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku akan melakukannya perlahan. Kita masih punya banyak waktu malam ini, _baby._"

Sasuke merapat lembut dan merasakan tubuh Naruto tersentak. Sasuke kembali melakukannya, menggerakkan jarinya dalam tubuh Naruto. Ketiga kalinya, Naruto mengeluarkan suara yang tidak pernah didengar oleh Sasuke. Kuku-kuku tangannya menancap di lengan Sasuke, menimbulkan luka goresan di sana. Perlahan Sasuke menarik jari-jarinya keluar dari tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto kembali mendesah.

Bibir Sasuke membelai mata, pipi, dan bibir terbuka Naruto sementara ia bergerak dengan sangat pelan, sangat sensual, menuju penyatuan total dengan Naruto, memasuki tubuh Naruto dengan miliknya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan miliknya yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto, merasakan kehangatan dan sensasi yang luar biasa saat mereka menyatukan diri seperti ini. Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto lebih erat. Naruto hanya bisa mengerang gemetar dan gelegar kenikmatan kembali bergema di tubuh Sasuke saat tubuh Naruto mengikuti iramanya.

Sasuke mencium bibir bawah Naruto dan bergerak kembali. "Apa kau bisa merasakannya? Merasakan diriku yang berada di dalam tubuhmu?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto terkesiap. Sasuke menggigit dan menjilati telinga Naruto dengan lembut. "Ini bukan ritual bisu, _baby_," bisik Sasuke parau. "Aku sangat menyukai suaramu saat aku memasuki tubuhmu. Katakanlah apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Naruto," bujuknya. "Bicaralah padaku."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku… Arrgghhh… Tidak bisa bicara!"

"Kenapa?"

Tangan Naruto menyelinap di punggung Sasuke dan ia kembali melengkungkan tubuhnya dan menggeliat gemetaran. "Rasanya seperti… terbakar," ucapnya tercekat. Matanya terpejam, mencari kenikmatan di kejauhan. "Sekujur tubuhku sakit… Ahhhhh!" Suaranya meninggi liar saat tubuhnya mulai menggelinjang.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan apapun… sebesar aku menginginkanmu, Naruto… Apa aku melakukannya dengan benar?"

"Ya. Kau melakukannya dengan baik!"

Kenikmatan Naruto meningkatkan gairah Sasuke. Ia tidak mengira Naruto akan menikmatinya, terutama saat pengalaman pertama mereka. Sasuke bangga pada keahliannya sendiri saat pemuda Namikaze itu bergerak bersamanya, desahan lirih nikmat Naruto terdengar bagaikan musik pengantar Sasuke untuk melakukannya lagi.

"ARRGHHH!" Naruto kembali memekik, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat kenikmatan berubah menjadi nyeri yang menyengat.

Sasuke menahan diri. Nafasnya terengah kasar. Ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi, tapi ia juga tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menunduk dan menggigit bahu Naruto, membuat pemuda itu terpekik kaget. Taktik pengalihan perhatian itu berhasil. Naruto bergidik satu kali sebelum akhirnya rileks saat Sasuke bergerak seirama di tubuhnya. Kenikmatan menggantikan rasa sakit, seketika, dan mengejutkan. Naruto mulai bergerak bersama Sasuke, gerakan yang semakin lama semakin tidak terkendali, ketika sengatan kenikmatan meningkat dan menjanjikan surga saat hasrat kian mendesak.

Saat kenikmatan semakin meningkat secara tak terduga, bibir Sasuke kembali menghujani bibir dan leher Naruto dengan ciuman lapar, membuat tubuh Naruto terlonjak saat Sasuke bergerak kasar. "Hahhh, Arrgghhh! Jangan berhenti, Sasuke…"

Sasuke berbisik lembut di telinganya, "Tentu saja, _baby!_"

Kenikmatan itu telah seluruhnya menguasai Sasuke. Naruto dapat merasakannya dan mulai meminta lebih. Tubuhnya menyampaikan permohonan tak terucap pada Sasuke seiring dengan setiap hujaman Sasuke di tubuhnya. Ia terus mengikuti gerakan Sasuke, maju, mundur, naik, bergerak, dan mendesak. Hingga akhirnya kenikmatan itu semakin bertumpuk menjadi gelombang desakan yang meronta ingin dibebaskan.

Hingga saat Naruto tak mampu berpikir dan tidak mampu mengendalikan diri lagi. Diiringi teriakan nama sang seme, ia melepaskan seluruh hasratnya di perut Sasuke. Hal itu Membuat Sasuke semakin menggila hingga ia mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Tubuh kekar itu pun jatuh di atasnya. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara jantung Naruto yang terus berdetak kencang. Kemudian dibawanya tubuh kecoklatan itu dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto yang masih bergetar pada akhir kenikmatan manis yang paling eksplosif yang pernah dirasakannya dalam hidupnya. Ia mencium dada, leher, dan dagu Naruto dengan lembut dan mati rasa oleh kenikmatan yang tidak tertahankan. Membiarkan euphoria luar biasa yang masih sangat terasa di tubuhnya, dan membiarkan seluruh hasratnya selama ini keluar dengan sebebas-bebasnya.

Ya, biarlah. Biarlah untuk malam ini saja, ia dapat memiliki tubuh Naruto seutuhnya. Karena setelah ini, tubuh itu akan menjadi milik orang lain, menjadi milik pemuda berambut merah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup Namikaze muda ini, pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

Namun satu hal yang ia percaya, meskipun ia hanya dapat memiliki tubuh Naruto malam ini, namun ia akan memastikan bahwa hanya dirinya… yang akan memiliki hati Naruto… untuk selamanya…

.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N: (Blushing sendiri). Gomenasai jika fic ini kurang memuaskan minna-san, saya sebenarnya tidak ahli membuat lemon yang hot, apalagi PWP. Fic ini saja saya buat bermodalkan nekad jadi harap maklum yah kalo jadinya jelek dan aneh, namanya juga fic lemon dan PWP pertama (ngeles sendiri.) Buat **hatakehanahungry** yang minta sekuel In Biology Class rate M, fic ini sebagai gantinya, yah. Walaupun sama sekali gak nyambung, disambung-sambungkan aja ya (dijitak).

Fic ini mungkin fic terakhir sebelum saya hiatus untuk sementara, jadi buat yang nunggu Daisuki Naruchan, Full House, ama Sorry I won't give up, mohon sabar yah! Doakan saja ya semoga saya segera dapat ide dan dapat waktu untuk membuat fic lagi (dihajar).

So, for this fic… Mind to review minna?


End file.
